1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art apparatus of this type such as a facsimile machine having an auto-receive function, a telephone set cannot be used for telephone communication in an auto-receive mode because the telephone line is connected to the facsimile machine. Therefore, in order to allow the use of the telephone set for telephone communication, an operator switches the auto-receive mode and a manual receive mode by a switch arranged on a console panel. However, when the manual receive mode and the auto-receive mode are manually selected (for example, the manual receive mode is selected during a time period in which the telephone communication is frequently effected and the auto-receive mode is selected when the operator is absent), the auto-reception of a text may not be performed if the manual receive mode is operational by misswitching of the operator or the telephone communication may not be performed if the auto-receive mode is operational.